


Whose Woods These Are

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Nymph Jensen [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeffrey wants his nymph back. Jared doesn't want to give Jensen up. What does Jensen want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Woods These Are

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after Lovely, Dark and Deep.

Jared tossed Jensen his small green loincloth, and then stepped back into his own pants. By the gods, he just wanted some sleep, but it seemed that would not be happening any time soon.

Jeffrey continued to rage at Jared and Jensen, while Misha growled half-heartedly and bit at Jeffrey's ankles. The satyr slammed a hoof back towards Misha but the dog dodged it easily and went for another bite.

"Oh, for Zeus' sake," Jeffrey muttered. He snapped his fingers and said a hasty incantation and suddenly his ankle was being nipped at by a fluffy-haired naked man with piercing blue eyes.

"Misha?" Jared asked.

The man released Jeffrey's hoof, spat on the floor, and climbed to his feet.

"Ohhhh!" he said, stretching his arms over his head. "Man that feels good."

"Aaaaah!" he added, bending over to stretch out his back.

"Huh," Jared said.

"Huh," Jensen agreed.

"He is a rather small man considering--" Jared said.

"--that he was a rather large dog," Jensen finished.

"Matter can neither be created nor…something," Misha said as he twisted his torso from side to side.

"Godsdammit! " Jeffrey shouted. "Screw the damned dog! Can we get back to the matter of how you stole my nymph!"

Jared closed his eyes in annoyance. Artemis had clearly deserted him. "Are you sure I can't tempt you with a bowl of soup first?"

Jeffrey snorted. "I lived with Jensen for years. You think I can't figure out when one of his dinners is toxic?"

At that, Jensen squawked indignantly and Jared patted him on the back. "It's okay, little nymph" Jared said.

"Just because you never appreciated my cookery does not mean--"

But Jeffrey was not listening. He turned in a slow circle, gnashing his teeth and stamping his cloven feet in a way that Jared did not think could possibly be good for his wooden floor.

"I see you two have been busy." Jeffrey's eyes were cold as he took in the small cottage. "Nymphomaniac slut!"

"Well, he is a nymph," Jared protested, following Jeffrey's gaze. As he looked around the room with new eyes, he realized that most flat surfaces in the cottage, and a fair number of walls besides, looked as though they'd been thoroughly dusted with fairy glitter.

"Huh," Jared said again.

"What?" Jensen looked around confused. Jared tucked him behind his back, determined to protect Jensen from the angry satyr.

"What is he talking about?" Jensen asked, anxiously tugging at Jared's sleeve.

"Fucking," Misha answered as he pulled on a pair of Jared's pants. "He's talking about how much you two have been—"

"Misha." Jared sounded tired. "Outside." Misha and Jared both looked a bit surprised when Misha actually obeyed, dragging 4 inches of extra trousers behind each foot as he went out into the yard.

"Jeffrey, Jensen is no longer yours. I bound him to me in the forest where you left him waiting for you. Alone. For many weeks."

"Shut up, mortal. He was mine first, so your claim is invalid."

Jensen stamped his tiny foot. "Don't tell him to shut up, you, you, goat! " he cried.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Jeffrey roared. "You're mine! I tell you what to do!"

Jared rubbed at his eyes. "Maybe nobody should tell Jensen what to do."

"But I like when you tell me what to do," Jensen protested. "Especially when you tell me to do certain…activities…that make my toes curl up and my nipples sing and my prostate mmphf—"

Jared hastily covered Jensen's soft lips with his large hand. "Not now, Jensen," he murmured.

"You can't just free him," Jeffrey said. "I'll simply bind him again."

"I'll make him un-bindable."

The satyr grunted with something bordering on amusement. "You don't have that kind of power."

"Artemis does."

Jeffrey, perhaps realizing this might not be a battle he could win if the gods got involved, charged headfirst into Jared, who was thrown from his feet and hit the floor hard, knocking him senseless for a moment.

He heard the pitter-patter of little feet—Jensen's little feet—and he tried to sit up but his vision was canted and he blinked stupidly a couple of times.

"You big bully!" he heard Jensen cry. Jared pushed himself up on his elbows and watched with a detached sort of amusement as Jensen leaped onto Jeffrey's back, his small limbs a flurry of punches and kicks.

However, Jeffrey easily threw Jensen over one shoulder and started for the door.

"Artemis!" Jared bellowed, struggling to his feet.

There was a flash of very bright, very white light and then a stunning woman in a white gown appeared.

"You're not Artemis," said man, nymph, and satyr at the same time.

She plucked Jensen from Jeffrey's grasp and set him on his feet, and then turned to give Jared a saucy wink. "Artemis is a little…tied up at the moment. I'm her handmaiden Danneel."

Man, nymph and satyr begin talking at once.

"…please, just free him to make his own—"

"…he always smells of wine and cheese, and not just any old cheese but the really stinky ki—"

"…mine first and this insufferable mortal obviously—"

"Stop!" the goddess's handmaiden held up a hand.

They all stilled.

"Artemis does not like for her pretty little dryads to be enslaved," Danneel told the group. "To satyrs or gods or mortals."

Jared thought that might explain the slight drop-off in game he'd been trapping and hunting lately. That was the kind of miscalculation that led to eating button-thistle stew.

"Artemis only likes pretty little dryads to be collared and bound if they choose." Here one of her long pale fingers graced Jensen's freckle-dusted cheekbone, and he blushed.

Jared breathed a sigh of relief as Danneel waved her hand around and Jensen's golden cuffs and collar fell to the ground in pieces.

Jensen raced over to Jared and jumped into his arms, placing tiny feather-light kisses on Jared's cheeks and nose and mouth. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and turned so he was pressing Jensen into the wall, grinding into Jensen and catching his lips in a kiss. They both moaned happily, so wrapped up in each other they did not notice the flash of light signaling Danneel's departure, or hear the satyr raging and gnashing until, realizing nobody was paying the slightest bit of attention to him, he sulked off into the night, alone.

Jensen hooked his legs around Jared's waist and Jared gently lowered them to the floor, sucking a bruise into Jensen's lovely throat.

Jensen fiddled with the buttons on Jared's shirt and flung it aside.

"But wait," Jensen said thoughtfully. "If I am not bound to you then…then…"

Jared felt his ardor cool a bit. He kissed the freckles on Jensen's nose and then sat up again and leaned back against the cottage wall, pulling Jensen in close.

"Then you don't have to stay with me, little nymph. You're free to go anywhere."

Jensen seemed to ponder that. He curled into Jared's lap and laid his head on Jared's bare chest.

"I could go to the mountains and learn how to slide down the snow on two sticks?"

"Ski? Yes, little nymph." Jared stroked his bare back, smiling as gooseflesh broke out across Jensen's flesh. "Though you might get rather cold."

"Hmm." Jensen turned to face Jared again, straddling his lap and rubbing his naked flesh against Jared's bare stomach.

"And I could go to the cities and see make-believes and eat at a rest…rest-strop?"

Jared bit his lip to hide a smile. "You mean plays and restaurants?" Jared asked. " Yes, and yes. Though they'll probably make you wear more clothes than your little green cloth."

Jensen leaned forward and licked at the tender skin on Jared's neck until he shivered.

"And I could go to the ocean and roll around in the sand and visit Atlantis?"

Jared looked doubtful. "If you can find Atlantis, and grow gills, then yes. If that's what you want."

Jensen eased back a bit and began unfastening Jared's trousers. Jared lifted his hips and let Jensen slide the cloth down his long legs. Jensen reached for the salve and began coating Jared's dick with it. It had not been so very long ago that their post-sexual cuddling was interrupted by a homicidal goat-man, so Jensen opened easily for Jared, sliding down until he was again seated on Jared's lap, his ass stuffed full of Jared's huge cock and his own erection straining against Jared's belly.

"And could I…I…" Jensen trailed off as he slowly drew himself up until just the head of Jared's cock caught on his rim and then slowly seated himself again. Jared clenched his hands into fists on the floor as he let Jensen ride him.

"Anything," Jared whispered. He wondered if this was Jensen's way of saying good-bye. There were worse ways, though he would be very sad when Jensen left to see the world. He decided to concentrate on the pleasure of having Jensen here and now.

He wrapped his strong arms around Jensen's back and rolled them so Jensen was on the floor, his legs pushed up and hooked over Jared's shoulders.

"Gods," Jared muttered. "Your perfect little ass." He picked up his rhythym, rolling his hips as he drove into Jensen's tiny body, Jensen whimpering beneath him, breathy little moans ("I... could... I...") that made Jared crazy.

Jensen's eyes were glazed with lust, his fingers digging into Jared's ass, and Jared found the right spot and drilled into Jensen again and again until he came with a startled cry, splashing his shimmery come all over Jared's stomach and his own. Jared wanted to hang on, to last as long as possible if this were his last time with Jensen, but the fluttery tight muscle working his cock, the look on Jensen's face as he panted and writhed and came apart, was all too much and soon, too soon, his balls tightened with his imminent release.

He came breathing Jensen's name, his voice a ragged rumble, and then pulled out slowly and lifted Jensen into his arms, stumbling to the bed on rubbery legs. They curled into each other, Jared wrapping his large frame around Jensen.

"Jared?"

"Yes, little nymph?"

There was silence for several breaths, during which Jared sat up on an elbow and studied Jensen, who was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"If I, last week, for example, or even in the last month though, really, it seems like last week would cover the span of time I'm talking ab-"

Jared pinched Jensen's right buttock, and Jensen squealed indignantly before burrowing back into Jared's warm and solid weight.

"If I had told you last week," Jensen continued, "that I wanted to go to the ocean or the mountain or a make-believe, what would you have done?"

"I..." Jared trailed off. It wasn't even really a question. "I would have told you to have fun, and hoped very much that you'd return."

Jensen was silent again, such an unusual state for him that Jared was growing concerned.

"So nothing's really changed?" Jensen finally asked.

"I don't...what do you mean?"

"My bracelets, my cuffs are gone. But you would have let me leave anyway, before they were removed."

"Yes, of course."

"And you don't want me to leave?"

"No." He pulled Jensen to him more tightly. "I hope you never leave."

"Good. Me too. Or is it me either? I've never been certain just what the difference is in those..."

Jared listened to Jensen's sweet little voice as he pondered various grammatical questions until Hypnos slowly pulled Jared down into slumber. Just before he fell into dreams, he felt a tiny kiss placed on his forehead.


End file.
